tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Careful Conversation
Log Title: Careful Conversation Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Knightmare, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: November 10, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP, Harmonex TP, Dominicons TP Summary: While repairing structures in Harmonex, its defenders trade some information without giving away too much. Category:2018 Category:The Fallen TP Category:Harmonex TP Category:Dominicons TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 18:55:51 on Saturday, 10 November 2018.' Delusion flies into Harmonex, circling the city once in jet form before transforming to land. Soundwave is working as usual. Today hes working on attaching wiring to the electrical grid. He has a small bat with him, perched upside down on a nearby building. "The energy sources seem stable. We will need something more sustainable." He says in his drone. Is he talking to bats? Yep. He does that. Delusion strolls through the crystals, hands clasped behind her back. She meanders about a bit, pacing the grounds and somehow not walking into Soundwave's path just yet. Soundwave hears footfalls and immediately identifies them. He turns his head to watch Delusion, wondering if he and his work have been noticed yet. He doesnt greet her until she gets closer though, busy with that grid. "Once it is operational we move on to phase two: construction of the turrets." Delusion makes it seem almost accidental, that she happens to turn a random direction and end up walking alongside Soundwave. "How many shield emitters have you uncovered so far?" she asks. Soundwave looks up "Ah: Delusion. There are four that I have found. Soundwave has been concentrating on the grid." He says. "Soundwave has a warning for Valvolux." he says. "Battle with Fallen was observed. Unit: Bulwark struck the Fallen. The Fallen threatened that Valvolux is next." Delusion nods. "Bulwark returned from that conflict unscathed," she notes. "Only four found so far? Not enough for a city of this size. The rest are probably under rubble, then." Soundwave nods "Good. Soundwave observed through the radio. For Autobots. They did an admirable job." what was that a compliment? Delusion shrugs. "Autobots are generally good at heroics," she opines. "It's long term planning and discipline that elude them." She looks about, measuring, and then turns to walk in a new direction, her focus ahead of her. Soundwave nods "That is accurate." he says. "They work well under the visage of "Hope"." he says. He watches where Delusion goes as he works. "Must prepare Harmonex and tarn in case the Fallen choosen other targets." Delusion crouches, tipping over some rubble. "Ah, here we are." She moves a few more pieces to reveal a buried shield emitter. "Just where I thought it'd be." Soundwave tilts his head "Query: What is your plan with the shield emitters?" Delusion chuckles. "They make a shield, yes? Easier to repair what is here, that presumably was designed to work with or around the crystals. Maybe learn a few things." She clears some dirt and pops open a panel, pulls some parts from subspace. Soundwave pauses. "Yes. But how should we power them? Would they stand against the Fallen?" Delusion shoots Soundwave a look. "There's a working reactor below. There's other sources that could be tapped, with a sun overhead. But as for defending against The Fallen?" She shrugs. "I have yet to see his work in person. I don't know the measure of his strength, only that it could not damage Bulwark." Soundwave pauses "Solar power is an option. The reactor may not have the energon to keep the defenses going." he says. "In a word? Destructive. He is a 'god' so they say. An angry one so you can imagine the damage." Delusion begins replacing parts and fixing connections in the emitter, her work sure and careful. "I did not get a casualty list from Bulwark. I don't suppose you obtained one?" Dust Devil has slipped away from the bots again. A more relaxed expression on his face as he enters harmonex. He reaches out to touch one of the crystals on the way to the area that Soundwave usually Is. Soundwave pauses. "Elita one: Heavily damaged and taken to the Sparkplug Center. Optimus Prime: Buried in rubble but alive. Imager: Damaged and also taken to the center." he sees Dust Devil approaching. "Ah. This one has a longer list then I have." Delusion nods. "Targetting the commanders, then." She looks up at Dust Devil and raises a hand in greeting. Dust Devil raises his hand and smiles at the pair, "Whatchas talkin about?" He caught the targetting commanders but...well that could be talking about anything. Delusion returns to her work on the mostly buried shield emitter. "The conflict with The Fallen. I had other duties and could not be there. I don't suppose you were?" Soundwave looks over at Dust Devil. "Ah, greetings." he is working with some cabling. "Topic of discussion: Battle at Retoris. Your side did an admirable job fending off The Fallen." Dust Devil shudders a little, "I could stand NOT seein THAT thing again. Of course I had a blast yellin at Optimus and totally telling him that his orders sucked. Of course Backblast helped." He grins a little. Delusion continues her work. "And how did it go? I know The Fallen was driven off and Bulwark was undamaged, but there were others who were, yes?" Soundwave nods "And yet you stood up to it bravely." he says. "It was damaged. Therefore nto immortal. Soundwave: has no fear of The Fallen now." oh sure. he says that now when the demon isnt here. Dust Devil smiles brightly at the memory. "I...I was shaking and completely freakin out. Little Scales had landed on my shoulder and was tryin ta help me. The Fallen had threatened ta take the matrix from Prime and Elita had just attacked and been evicerated by the fallen. I...I told Scales ta help Elita and then I went after the fallen. I went straight at that damned thing that has been haunting me fer so long and I attacked in with both my dust attacks and a couple flashbangs that were more flash than bang. I hit him and then Prime just....WOW. I gave an opening and there was like three hits directly after I disoriented the fallen. I faced him...I actually faced him. All those...those nightmares of him getting me and I fought him off." Delusion gives Dust Devil a slight smile. "Well done, then. After the Matrix, was he?" Soundwave pauses. "You are not dead." he says. Gee thanks soundwave. "That is good." Dust Devil says, "He was after ANY of the items of power. He mentioned a few things he'd like. ANd one of the deals that he almost got, we took back from him. So I'm pretty sure the bots are not on his happy list." Delusion nods. Some of the parts she's replacing are larger than the ones she removes, some smaller, but it all seems to work out. "I don't suppose the Empire is hiding some ancient relics of power, Soundwave?" Knightmare makes her way towards Harmonex at a fairly sedate rate for her. Soundwave pauses. "Interesting. What sort of things was he looking for then?" He asks. He looks to Delusion. "If they were Im sure Megatron would have threatened Prime with them by now." Dust Devil says, "Any relics or special powers should be protected. I'd keep an eye on Skywarp...discretely keep him in flight groups and don't send him out on his own fer a bit. Hell...all the fallen would have to do is throw something shiney on the ground and he'd probably catch the guy." Delusion rolls her optics. "It's true that a lot of seekers are a bit flighty," she says. She finishes whatever it is she's doing to the emitter and closes it. "This will need power to function, but at least it's prepared." Delusion absolutely said that on purpose and with a straight face. Knightmare finally arrives, the Femme transforming into her robot form and landing with a mild thump.. pausing as she takes in the scene, one optic arching a bit at the motley collection of beings there. "Was there a party occuring?" Soundwave watches, his face expressionless. "Tarn will be will defended. We have time to prepare." he says. "An outlier ability is nothing like the matrix. It is explainable., if superior." he says. Dust Devil says, "It might not be the same but if there's a part he can take out and use, he might" Soundwave would roll his eyes if he could. Instead he stares impassively. "You want me to believe if you Autobots had a relic you would share it?" Delusion stands and tilts her head at Dust Devil. "You mentioned that he didn't keep a part he took... which item did he steal?" She nods to Knightmare, acknowledging her presence. Knightmare tilts her head to the side and sighs, "It seems.. I was out of contact longer then I thought. What happened?" She looks to Delusion, but does not say much more then that for now. Soundwave pauses. "Your teammate can fill you in." he says. "We were discussing the battle against the Fallen." he says simply. Dominicon Delusion says, "Without Discretion nearby, I'm not sure how secure our comms are around Soundwave." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Understand. If he is listening in, then he is well aware of the pain I will inflict on his tapes." Knightmare nods towards Delusion as she stops near her before moving her gaze to Soundwave, "The Fallen? Of course.." She simply shakes her head, "Some beings simply refuse to stay dead." Dominicon Delusion says, "Well, that means we can't discuss our plans to paint him with pink polka dots. Did you know he sleeps in his box mode?" Dominicon Knightmare says, "I thought it was Trypticon we were going to pa.. Nevermind. What of that rumor from Valvolux. About Soundwave and Banshee?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Oh, I doubt Soundwave is mech enough for that. You know he struggles terribly with that inferiority complex." Soundwave isn't making any responses to the banter he definately doesn't hear. He just nods to the others. "Sometimes: Soundwave wishes legends would remain legends." Delusion nods, then addresses Knightmare. "The Fallen was at Retoris. The Autobots held him off, and Bulwark was able to join the fray after I notified him. You were, unfortunately, out of contact at the time." She gives a slightly apologetic shrug. "I watched Valvolux while Bulwark went to support. His report was that the Fallen was driven off, but not killed." Soundwave is however, tense for some reason as he works on the wiring. Dust Devil says, "I'd have ta ask the medics what all was taken out...But of course with her being ripped into pieces, some of the parts on the list could have just fallen out." He looks at KNightmare, "The fallen or whatever he's called other than that decided ta try and get some stuff from the bots. WE fought him off and Bulwark kinda played croquet with that hammer of his and the Fallen's head."" Dominicon Delusion says, "Do you suppose the Rainmakers are repaired, yet? I wonder if they'll be put on active duty any time soon." Delusion stows the damaged parts, tucking them away. "And unfortunately, I have other places to be today. But small steps are still progress." She smirks at Soundwave. "I'll be around to dig up more of those. We get them working, there'll be a defense worth having here." Soundwave tilts his head. "Protect it well." he says. "Those sensors may be our key. I will look for more in the future." He says. "By the way... the information about Banshee and myself is false." hwatever that means. He looks to Dust Devil. "If either of you wish to allow me to see the battlefield through your mind, I wouldnt mind the answers that way." well he'll offers. Delusion gives Knightmare a significant look regarding Soundwave's listening in. "I'll be heading back to Valvolux. The Fallen will likely target there next." Delusion transforms and heads out into the sky. Log session ending at 22:42:50 on Saturday, 10 November 2018.